Naruto: The Shinobi Wars
by ignite-slasher
Summary: You think you know what happen during all the shinobi wars? Well think again. I will take you on a journey like no other, into the dept of the shinobi war zone.


**Hi guys, Ignite Slasher here. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever publish to . So I've appreciate the time you spend reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I ****do NOT ****own the right to ''Naruto'' or any of it associate storyline.**

**Please feel free to review; a follow/favorite would be much appreciated. **

* * *

**THE GREAT SHINOBI WARS: Chapter 1**

* * *

_The wind from the north blew off in the direction of south. The bird that was resting calmingly on the trees top which flew away as the wind touch them._

''Hmm, it seems like a nice day isn't it, Hashirama-ani?'' said Tobirama

_Hashirama turn his head looking at Tobirama. _

''I do agree, it is a very nice day,'' said Hashirama ''where is Itama and Kawarama?''

''I don't know, these kids just wander off somewhere.''

''I sure hope they won't get into any trouble, again.'' sigh Hashirama

_Just then, a leaf shinobi arrive walking through the room into the balcony while another one tries to stop him._

''Natsu, you cannot enter without permis...'' said the other shinobi

''What are you doing here?'' said Hashirama

''Bad news, the Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage demands a meeting with you right now!'' said the first shinobi

''What is the meaning of this? What is the reason for the meeting?''

''They wanted to talk to you about the tailed beasts, something about dividing them.''

''Dividing the tailed beasts?'' said Tobirama

_Hashirama walk toward his desk and pull out his chair and sit down. He breathes in and out heavily with a big worrying sad look on his face._

''You must think about this, if the tailed beast fall into their hands it would be used as a weapon to start a devastating war.'' said Tobirama

''I'm well aware of that, but if we don't it might also triggered a war too. I've live through countless battle, I don't want the future generation to experience another one.'' said Hashirama, gripping his hand hard

_There was no sound from anyone at that time, only the sound of the wind blowing, the leaves falling and the birds singing. At that moment Hashirama got up._

''Natsu, I want you to carry out this order. Tell the defense department to set up a perimeter around an area next to the valley of the end. Secure the place and make sure it is private, then send message to every Kage telling them to place the meeting there instead. I will settle it all there, once and for all.'' said Hashirama

''I got it, I will see that your order will be accomplished.'' said Natsu

_Then Natsu leave the room and closed the door behind him._

''What are you planning on doing? '' said Tobirama

''Doing what they want, and DIVIDE THE TAILED BEASTS!''

* * *

_There was a big sound of water falling from the valley of the end. Sound of the wind blowing and the sound of the birds flying._

''Where is Hashirama? He should be here by now.'' said the Tsuchikage

_The big and bold man with a white mustache and beard was the Tsuchikage, beside him was his student and soon to be his successor, Mū and his trusted bodyguard, Tera. On the other side was the Raikage, a bigger and much stronger looking man which was wearing a black armor under his white Raikage robe. Coming with him was his assistance Yumi and his bodyguard Daruida._

''Will you just be quiet, he'll be here when he gets here.'' said the Raikage

_Sitting on the other edge was the Kazekage. He is a tall man with sharp eyes and likes to leave his kazekage hat tipped on the edge over his face so that other cannot clear see his face. Coming with him was his right hand man Dorami and Yoto. The Mizukage was sitting on the other muttering about his business and coming with him was his student Tekken and his bodyguard Genma._

''Ah, I can't take this anymore, where is that Hashirama or whatever.'' shout the Tsuchikage

''Will you just shut up.'' said the Raikage

''And whose going to make me!'' said the Tsuchikage

''You baka.'' said the Raikage standing up

''Hmmm, as I've have guessed, you are nothing but bark and no bite!''

''What did you say?''

_The Raikage jump up on the table and charge at the Tsuchikage, while he summons a big earth wall break the table in half. The Raikage punch through the wall and shattered the debris on to the Kazekage._

''What the, how dare you!'' said the Kazekage

_The Kazekage stand up and punch the Raikage in the jaw sending him into the Mizukage. The Mizukage got up and use a jutsu._

''Water Bomb Jutsu'' said the Mizukage unleashing a devastating water bomb exploding in the middle of the table and destroying it. The four kage kept on fighting one another causing a big pile of smoke and dust. The entire bodyguard who came with the Kage surrounds the room but does not dare to enter.

''Lightning Scattering Jutsu'' said the Raikage

''Boulder Weight Jutsu'' said the Tsuchikage

''Wind Thrust Jutsu'' said the Kazekage

_All of the kage justsu destroy the whole place causing a total chaos. Just then the fighting stop and the smoke slowly disappear. Right then everyone saw the Hokage and Tobirama standing back to back, while the Hokage grabs the Raikage and Mizukage's fists and Tobirama grabs the Mizukage and Tsuchikage's._

''WOW'' said everyone else

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

_**''True power is not when one fear you, it when one respect you.''**_

* * *

Hope you guys like it. I will try to finish chapter 2 ASAP.


End file.
